Iggy and Gazzy in Camelot
by RoseWitch1224
Summary: Iggy and Gazzy wanted time away from the flock, Fang and Max were smitten with each other and the others were with their families. But then a strange woman has given them a mission to help Merlin and Arthur bring magic back to camelot. This may be slightly AU. Iggy is 17, Gazzy is 12.
1. Chapter 1

Iggy decided that he needed some time away from the flock, Gazzy not wanting to leave him alone by himself said he'd go with him. They had been traveling for about two weeks and currently camping out in a forest.

"Thanks for coming Gazzy." Iggy told him.

"You don't need to thank me. You're like my brother. Besides what would happen if you got lost or hurt?" Gazzy teased him, Iggy glared at him with amazing accuracy for someone who is blind. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"Of course I do because I am Igs."

"Don't ever call me that again, besides-wait did you hear that?" he interrupted himself, he heard some branches snap and what sounded like breathing.

"What is it?" Gazzy asked now on high alert.

" I think we should get going." Iggy whispered to him then the two of them took off running quickly being followed by 3 middle-aged men with two human dog hybrids.

Listening out for a sign of running water hopefully a river. Dodging tree branches, twigs and rocks, they had been running for a good hour or so and were now completely dripping in sweat. Gazzy though spotted a river with trees growing along the banks and quickly dragged Iggy over and into the river. "We need to remain completely still okay." Iggy stated more than asked in quiet voice so he wouldn't be heard, tugging Gazzy closer to him.

The noise from the five people chasing the bird boys had gotten louder.

"Where the hell are they?"

"They can't have gotten to far. You head north I'll head south, you take two of the mutts, I won't be able to handle two of them."

The men split up continuing their hunt; the two boys waited 10 minuets and let out a deep breath they didn't realise they were holding.

Just when they thought they could catch a break, a woman who looked to be in her mid forties and had dark brown hair appeared in front of them.

"You seeing what I'm seeing" asked Gazzy

"I think so..."

The woman stared at the two of them for a moment then said, " I can help you, I can get you out of here but I will need you to do something for me."

They glanced at each other than at her. "Really? And how and why would you do that?"

" What choice do you have? They will more than likely find you soon and I'm offering a way out. I will send you to the times of Arthurian legends and you will help Emrys and the once and future king bring magic back to the land."

"...You want to what now!" They both exclaimed yet they both knew that there wasn't much of choice. They could hear the growling of the dog hybrids and quickly agreed with this woman. Afterall, what did they have to lose?

"WAIT" Iggy shouted just before they were transported, "Who are you?"

"I am a messenger for the Triple Goddess. Good luck." She told him.

They landed with a hard thump in an open green field surrounded by a forest.

"Any idea where we go from here?" Asked Gazzy

"Not a clue."

Gazzy looked up at the sky, "It's nearing nightfall."

"We should set up our tents here, it'll be too dangerous scouting a forest we don't know much about in the dark." Then started getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments of struggling to set up camp they finally succeded. "Finally." Iggy sighed in relief, if people thought putting up a tent was difficult before, they should try doing it blindfolded. ' _They have no idea how lucky they are,'_ he thought to himself.

"You okay?" Gazzy asked him as if sensing Iggy's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get some sleep, we're both goning to need it," Iggy told him. They tucked themselves in, protecting themselves from the cold night air. The owls and nocturnel creatures creating a lullaby for them to listen and fall asleep to. They didn't have any worries this night.

A few hours after sun rise, the young boys started waking up. Gazzy, realising he was in a tent, the first thing he said was, "So it wasn't a dream huh?" though it was of a statement than a question. "Apprantly so."

They started packing away their things, and decided the best course of action was to find some water and food. "We can't afford to be sperated at the moment alright Gazzy?"

"Sure. I get it. But I have a quick question."

"What is it?"

"If we meet someone what names do we give them?"

"Might be best to give them our other names. We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Gazzy walked in front to guide Iggy over tree roots and fallen branches, after half an hour of walking north they found a small running stream. "This is going to be the best we can get at the moment till we get to a village." Gazzy told Iggy, they both knelt on the river bank and started fillling up the waterskins and taking a drink before they had to start moving again.

King Athur was getting annoyed at some of his council men, they just seemed to want raise taxes for one thing or another or tell him what they thought of having commoner knights. So, before he did something he was going to regret he wanted to go hunting.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted rounding the conner and the poor boy ran into him.

"There you are, you idiot. Get the knights of the round table. We're going hunting."

"You just went hunting yesterday though...those poor animals you are a prat." Merlin teased him.

"I'm not a prat _Mer_ lin. Just get the knights and let's go hunting."

Merlin couldn't be bothered to argue with Athur this morning so he just rolled his eyes and went to find his friends and gather the horses.


End file.
